Hug
by geekissuper
Summary: KaiHilary. Kai finds it hard to accept that he's in love with Hilary. And Hilary finds it hard to think that he'd like her anymore than a friend. But when Kai's sister comes to stay, Kai finds help from the most unthinkable source Bryan.


_D/N: This isn't going to be a one-shot. I just need to find a way to write a couple more chapters…_

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish for it and ask people to get me it for Christmas or my Birthday- they never buy me the rights to Beyblade. So, sadly Beyblade continues to be a Tyson centric cartoon.

_---./.---_

**Chapter 1**

_---./.---_

Kai found himself waking up in the early hours of the morning after yet another dream of her. It was a welcome of change however, compared to the dark memories of his past that haunted his dreams every night before he met her. They slowly ceased, and now, his dreams were filled with her. He didn't know how, when or why it happened; but all he knew was that he was in love with Hilary.

Hilary woke up in Tyson's dojo, wondering how she got there. She then remembered. There was a party there last night and she just happened to stay too late. She looked around the room and found all they boys, except one, still fast asleep. Kai… The one that she dreamt of last night, and many other nights before that.

She walked out to the garden and found him, facing the sunrise and in deep thought. Deciding not to bother him, she quietly sat down next to him, falling into her own thoughts.

"Bad dream?" he asked, there was something that made him think that something was troubling her. She wasn't sure whether it was the cool air, or his cool voice that made her shiver. She guessed it was a combination of both. She shook her head slowly.

"A great dream," she whispered.

"That's good." He still knew something was troubling her, though he decided to leave it for now.

A comfortable silence took over, as they both got lost in their own thoughts. The silence was broken by the sound of a phone ringing. Kai fumbled around in one of his pockets and fished out a blue and black phone.

"Hey… Yeah… In three days?… Who was that?!… BRYAN!? What is he dong there?!… Since when?… Of all the people-… What? No! He's not staying over… Please don't use that voice… Damn. You always do that just to get your own way… Alright… Call you later… Alright. Bye." He ended the call and sighed.

"What was that about?" Hilary asked in an amused tone.

"My sister is coming over in a few days with Bryan of the Blitzkrieg Boys," Kai explained.

"But your house is huge. You might never see him."

"I know. But the thought of him being with her-"

"Oh. I get it," Hilary said with a small smile, "People would never guess that you were a protective brother."

"Don't tell them," Kai said with a smirk. Hilary giggled. She loved their conversations in the early hours of the morning. It was basically the only time he let his guard down.

"I should get going," Hilary said quietly as she looked at her watch.

"Hold on," Kai said, "I'll walk you."

After leaving a note to the others behind, Kai walked Hilary home. He listened to her talk about her parents' relationship and how it seemed to be falling apart. She always felt better after telling him what was on her mind. He was a great listener.

"I'll see you later," he said as he watched her close the door, regretting that he missed out on yet another chance to ask her out. 'Next time,' he thought, 'Next time I will definitely ask her.' He walked off towards his mansion; dreading the fact that it would basically be empty, save the workers.

_---./.---_

"'Ri," Bryan said quietly, "Go to sleep already, you look exhausted." The blue black haired girl he was speaking to continued to stare out at the raging storm, her deep purple eyes showing definite signs of exhaustion.

"Come on," he beckoned quietly, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing a soft kiss on her pale, soft skin; "You need to sleep. You've got to a breakfast show to appear in tomorrow." He took her hand and led her to bed. She rested her head on his bare muscular chest, and quickly drifted off into a peaceful slumber. Bryan smiled as he held her in his arms. After many years of longing, he finally had her in his arms. After so many years, Kari Hiwatari was finally his.

_---./.---_

Hilary blushed madly. She knew that if the lights were on, Kai would think that her red face was due to a fever and would only bring her closer. She hated- no, DESPISED- horror movies; and because of this, Tyson and Max went out and borrowed one for them to watch. And because of her severe dislike of movies that evoked fear, she squealed and screamed a lot. Not to mention, the fact that she buried her face in whoever's shirt or chest was within reach everytime a scary scene came on. And because of her shrilly, high pitched wail, all the guys backed away from her. All except Kai. He told her that it didn't bother him if she screamed her head off. And with every scream she made, he comforted her.

It was late when Kai and Hilary left Tyson's Dojo. Hilary was a wreck. She was scared of her own reflection that night; and Kai wondered how she'd cope alone at home that night. He knew that neither of her parents would be home until the next morning. Hilary grabbed hold of his arm as they walked down the dark, silent streets. She winced at every cat call, every echo and basically any sound that dared to disturb the solitude around her.

"What are you going to do?" Kai asked. Hilary shot him a confused look. 'For a smart girl,' he thought, 'She sure is slow.' He stared at her confused expression; savouring how her eyes looked, and her mouth was slightly open. He shook his head and continued.

"About tonight?"

"Oh yeah," she said sadly, "My parents won't be home."

"There's no way I'm leaving you to be scared out of your mind," Kai said in a concerned tone.

"Um… K-Kai…" Hilary stuttered, "Could you please stay over my place tonight? That's if-"

"Its alright," Kai interrupted, "I don't mind."

"Really?"

"Of course. Do you seriously think I'll leave you when you're terrified?"

"Thanks Kai," she whispered, hugging his arm tighter.

"Don't worry about it."

Kai awoke early the next morning with Hilary's head on his chest. He was slightly confused with what happened the previous night. He then remembered Hilary's reaction to the movie they watched the previous night. He blushed slightly. He knew he couldn't move, or else he'd wake her. So he just lay there, soaking in her warmth, thinking that this was the only time he'd ever be in this situation with her. He wrapped his arms around her hesitantly. 'She'll never know,' he thought. He surprisingly found himself drifting back to sleep again.

Hilary found herself waking up in Kai Hiwatari's arms. Being that close to him made her blush uncontrollably. She loved him, and always dreamt of waking up by his side; and it came true. Although not exactly as she had dreamt, but still; she was in his arms. She snuggled in deeper into the warmth of his chest, unable to control her racing heartbeat; and wondering why he wasn't awake yet.

Hours later, they both awoke slowly, staring into the other's eyes. Kai smiled dreamily, then pressed his lips against hers ever so gently. He had no idea whether his dream had anything to do with his sudden urge to kiss her. He felt a blush come on. Hilary blinked twice, trying to process what just happened. Her cheeks turned a bright red.

"I'm sorry," Kai said dejectedly, "I'll go now. I know it was stupid of me to do that. I'll understand if you'll never speak to me again." He rose and walked towards her bedroom door with his head down.

"K-Kai," she said quietly, getting up and running towards him, "Please don't go." Kai stopped and turned around, to find Hilary's eyes staring deep into his. They were watery.

"Please don't," she said again, before kissing him.

_---./.---_

_D/N: Review please… As of 14.10.2006, I have one sentence of Chapter 2…_


End file.
